Talkin' Trash (transcript)
Script 00:00:03 Aah! 00:00:05 Egad! 00:00:05 There's only one thing to do at a time like this. 00:00:08 What's going on? why didn't your magic work? 00:00:11 You see, magical garbage is sort of tricky, timmy. 00:00:15 Ooh! oh! you know who should be here? 00:00:19 Big daddy! 00:00:20 No, no, no! 00:00:21 Big daddy can be sort of hard to get along with. 00:00:25 Big daddy? 00:00:26 Yep. big daddy-- Wanda's father. 00:00:28 He knows all about magical garbage. 00:00:30 He's got the trash-collection contracts for all of fairy world. 00:00:34 That's perfect. 00:00:34 Then I wish Wanda's father was here right now. 00:00:37 You got it. Cosmo! no! 00:00:42 I'm funny to you? funny how, like a clown? 00:00:45 Am I wearing big shoes, a funny hat? 00:00:49 Yes! 00:00:53 I'm so sorry, big daddy. 00:00:54 I just forgot, that's all. 00:00:56 I'll pay. 00:00:59 Hey, this isn't the riverfront, and you ain't carmine impero. 00:01:04 Wanda: Big daddy! 00:01:06 Sugar plum! 00:01:16 Mr. big daddy, I'm timmy turner. 00:01:19 And I'm big daddy. here's my card. 00:01:22 aloud what's so important you drag me here from my very violent-- I mean, important business meeting? 00:01:36 Aah! 00:01:38 Ptoo! 00:01:39 Ee! aah! ooh! 00:01:40 What is this show rated? 00:01:43 That--stinky magic, and I need your nitation expertise to clean this up. 00:01:47 So get to it garbage boy, chop-chop. 00:01:50 If you need me, I'll be in my room playing video games. 00:01:54 Oh! 00:01:55 Nobody tells big daddy how to do his job. 00:01:58 Cosmo: Timmy. 00:01:59 You don't talk to big daddy like that. 00:02:01 People who aggravate big daddy have a habit of disappearing, like Amelia Earhart or Hootie & the Blowfish. 00:02:08 Do I look like a servant to you? 00:02:10 Actually, yes. 00:02:12 Wrong answer. 00:02:14 Big daddy! no! 00:02:15 This is my godchild timmy. 00:02:17 This is the timmy you told me about? 00:02:18 "listen to you all the time," mr. good boy, mr. perfect teeth? 00:02:24 ..sort of. 00:02:31 Aah! 00:02:33 Gaah! 00:02:34 What's next? 00:02:35 I suppose for laughs, you're gonna tell me you married this guy. 00:02:38 .. 00:02:42 Aah! aah! aah! 00:02:44 Aah! man egg! 00:02:45 It's bad for my psyche, but good for my hair. 00:02:49 Aah! 00:02:49 we're out of here. 00:02:55 Cosmo, wanda won't stand up to her father. 00:02:58 It's up to you. 00:02:59 Then it's been a pleasure working with you. 00:03:01 Say hello to hootie for me. 00:03:03 No. it is up to me. 00:03:07 Nobody move. 00:03:09 Jorgen von strangle! 00:03:10 Boy, am I glad to see you. 00:03:11 Big daddy, you have no authority to take wanda away from timmy. 00:03:15 That is my job. 00:03:16 You know what else could be your job, flattop? 00:03:18 Shoveling your way out ofour house past mountains of trash. 00:03:22 Uh, wait. you didn't let me finish. 00:03:24 You have no authority to take wanda away, so I hereby deputize you. 00:03:31 Bye. say hello to hootie for me. 00:03:33 move it. 00:03:36 and mom scream mom! dad! 00:03:39 Aah! we're being sucked down into the basement. 00:03:42 But we don't have a basement. 00:03:44 We do now. 00:03:45 It's the perfect place to store my man eggs. 00:03:48 Aah! aah! 00:03:52 Fine. you're right. 00:03:53 .. 00:03:55 But I don't have time to listen to this. 00:03:57 Hey, nobody touches big daddy. 00:04:00 People who touchbig daddy-- disappear. I know. I heard. 00:04:04 You don't want to help me save my parents, fine. 00:04:07 Then I'll do it myself. 00:04:11 Bathroom? 00:04:11 The stinky magic must be rearranging the whole house now. 00:04:20 That's better. 00:04:22 Ring Woman: The number you've reached is trying to kill you. 00:04:34 It's time to take out the trash. 00:04:38 Gasp gasp hey, my favorite shirt. 00:04:41 You told me it was stolen by canadians. 00:04:46 Roar this might be bad. 00:04:56 Yaah! aah! 00:04:58 Hi, timmy! hi, timmy! 00:05:00 Yaah! aah! 00:05:03 Huh? what? 00:05:05 I told you before, kid-- nobody tells big daddy how to do his job. 00:05:22 Hey! waah! 00:05:31 Because nobody does his job better than big daddy. 00:05:36 How did you do all that? 00:05:38 I know things. 00:05:39 The garbage is all gone. 00:05:40 Your mom and dad, they'll just think they had a bad dream. 00:05:44 Horrible, painful basement. 00:05:47 Uh!it's my shirt. 00:05:49 Get away,you Canadians. 00:05:51 Get away! 00:05:51 Oh, big daddy, thank you so much for saving timmy's parents. 00:05:55 Hey, he loves his family so much, he stood up to me. 00:05:59 I wouldn't let it happen again, but I respect it, kid. 00:06:02 You got moxie. 00:06:03 Well, as long as we're standing up to big daddy, it's time to discuss taking over the family business. 00:06:09 For starters, I think that i--agh! 00:06:11 A certain someone should be quiet before a certain someone ends up sleeping with the fishes. 00:06:17 Oh! is it me? I love scuba diving. 00:06:21 Thanks for helping me save my family. 00:06:23 All right, but don't tell nobody. 00:06:26 Now I got to go. 00:06:27 It's binky's turn to buy lunch. 00:06:30 Bye, butter dimple. 00:06:32 Bye, big daddy. 00:06:33 Bye, big daddy-in-law. 00:06:36 Hey, I think he likes me. 00:06:40 Oop! or not. 00:06:42 Ooh! aah! I'm sleeping with the fishes. 00:06:47 Big Daddy: Oh! Category:Episode transcripts Category:Incomplete Transcripts